Armsman
Attributes & Races The following attributes increase with every first, second or third level up starting at level 6: *Primary Attribute: Strength (45 points at level 50) *Secondary Attribute: Constitution (23 points at level 50) *Tertiary Attribute: Dexterity (15 points at level 50) Distribution of starting points If you create a character you can distribute 30 points amongst your attributes. The following distributions are often used: Option 1: 10 Strength 10 Constitution 10 Dexterity This option the Quickness is not increased because you can maximize it with a Template. Option 2: 10 Strength 10 Constitution 10 Quickness For an Armsman who wants to use a Polearm or Two-handed weapon, this distribution is recommended because of the high Quickness. *Empathy , Intelligence , Charisma and Piety have no effect on the Armsman. Abilities & Specialization Specialization Options Defensive (Sword/Shield) *Shield: 50 *Weapon: 50 *Parry: 31 (spec in Slash/Thrust, 28 (spec in Crush) This specialization is ideal for a second block tank in PVM. Both weapon and Shield hit reliably and cause average damage. Thanks to the high defense skill, the Armsman gets hit less often, and can protect another member of the group. With this specialization an RVR should choose the Battlemaster line from the master abilities to gain access to Bodyguard. Very Defensive *Shield: 50 *Parry: 50 *Weapon: 31 (spec in Slash/Thrust), 28 (spec in Crush) Hybrid (Shield, Polearm/Two-Handed) *Polearm/Two-Handed: 50 *Shield: 42 *Weapon: 39 *Parry: 13 (spec in Slash/Thrust, 6 (spec in Crush) The Armsman can act defensive in emergency situations. He has his high shield skill mainly for the stun. The 39 points in weapon are there for the basic damage (Slash,Thrust or Crush) while the 50 points in Two-Handed or Polearm determine the maximum damage. Therefore you will only see this Armsman armed with a Shield if he wants to stun someone. Right after the stun, he will switch to the Two-Handed weapon or the Polearm to do the real damage. This specialization is for both PVP and PVE. As master level it is recommended to choose Warlord because he can support an Assist Train. It can also make sense to choose Battlemaster for Bodyguard because the Snarestyles both for Two-Handed weapons and Polearms can take a tank completely out of the equation. Tactics PVE The Armsman is a very important PvE class, especially in the case of Raids and other large group encounters. Along with their more pious cousin, the Paladin, Armsmen come in very handy when it comes to aborbing major amounts of damage and protecting their allies. This can be a huge help when it comes down to keeping the enemies away from your healers, and giving your caster and ranged DPS enough time to deal sufficient damage to their targets. RVR The Armsman class can be played one of two ways: Tank or Melee DPS. Either way you choose, this gives you a very simple idea of what lies in store for you in RvR - run in a hit stuff! Armsman may seem like a simple class, but are overall rather important in the big picture. Manning Siege Equipment, guarding allies, and disrupting enemies plays a major part in both assaulting and defending Keeps and Towers in the Frontier. Realm Abilities Realm Rank 5 Ability Useful Artifacts Weapon Armor Jewelry Other Useful Items Weapons Jewelry Mythirian de:Waffenmeister Category:Armsman Category:Albion Classes